1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer external interfaces connected to computer peripherals generally include universal serial bus (USB) interfaces, personal system 2 (PS/2) ports, digital visual interfaces (DVI), video graphic array (VGA) ports, communication (COM) ports, local area network (LAN) ports, and so on. Computer motherboard manufacturers set these external interfaces on a motherboard as needed and their being exposed at the rear of a computer means that the motherboard has to be replaced if any of the interfaces breaks down.